Liar
by GintaxAlvissForever
Summary: Marcia had no doubts that Tanith wanted her back to the Holy Guards but in the end...she is nothing but a liar. Tanith/Sigrun One-side Tanith/Marcia


**Liar**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem so go away.**

**Summary: Marcia had no doubts that Tanith wanted her back to the Holy Guards but in the end...she is nothing but a liar.**

**Pairing: Tanith/Sigrun and one-sided Tanith/Marcia**

**Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance, Angst**

**Rated: M (for Mature)**

**Warning: Yuri (girl/girl), swearing, mentions of lemon and OOC**

**I'm trying to develop my yuri skills as well as lemon skills so enjoy. Note that the conversation is the Support between Marcia and Tanith.**

* * *

Marcia glanced at the paper she was holding. She held this paper during the Mad King War when she went to join the Greil Mercenaries mainly to return the favor that she owed him as well as get away from debt collectors that piled up because of her stupid brother.

There was one more reason that made her join but it was because of the rumors. The rumors being that her superior was in a relationship with Sigrun. They were only rumors but Marcia believed them because the only people that Tanith was nice to was the Apostle herself and Sigrun. Everyone else, she treats with scorn and brings fear to them.

Marcia was one of those people that feared her. At the same time, she might have fallen in love with that dominating attitude. Of course, she couldn't confirm it because she left.

It annoyed her that she ended up in Bengion shortly after joining the Greil Mercenaries. She tried her very best to avoid the Falcon Knight but it was impossible especially when the group defeated Oliver and saved the herons Reyson and Leanne. The success made the Apostle lend Ike all of their soldiers including the Holy Guards.

Fate made Tanith come with them as a main unit. This annoyed Marcia to no end. She did her best to avoid Tanith but it was impossible because that commanding voice made her stop in her tracks.

"Marcia. It's been a while," Tanith began. She sounded polite but she was ready to burst.

Marcia couldn't help but sweatdrop, "Oh, chestnuts! D-Deputy Commander Tanith!? What...are you doing here?"

"I was just about to ask you the same thing. As deputy commander of the Holy Guard, I took this position on imperial orders. I never would have thought I'd run into one of my former subordinates so soon..."

"W-we've been together since we crossed into Daein?! Oh, I had no idea! Talk about strange luck! Heh..."

That was an obvious lie. Marcia knew from the beginning that Tanith was with them but to avoid getting yelled at, she had to make up something and fast. Hopefully this was good enough.

"It certainly is. I'm glad I've come across my...special subordinate. I've been looking for you a long time, you know..."

That confused the pink haired girl. Since when was she a special subordinate? Marcia looked into her superior's eyes and realized that she was being sarcastic. She was screwed.

"D-Deputy Commander, your eyes...why are you squinting at me like that? Are you...angry?"

Dumb question. Dumb question indeed.

"Oh, I'm angry. I am very angry. Very angry indeed. Right now I'm weighing my options...Which penalty should I inflict on you for deserting the Bengion Holy Guard?"

" I'm... I'm no deserter!" Marcia protested. It was stupid to go up against Tanith because there was no way to win the argument but Tanith was no longer her superior so why did it matter what she said? "Didn't you read the letter of resignation I wrote?"

Tanith crossed her arms and continued to glare at the pink haired girl, "Did you think you could cast off your sworn duty by scribbling it on a piece of paper? You should know the weight of being a soldier in the service of the Bengion Holy Guard."

"I'm... I'm sorry! But I was in such a hurry..."

"Commander Sigrun is a charitable person," Tanith admitted, "She says she is willing to overlook your desertion."

Marcia thought she was out of the fire so she let out a sigh of relief.

"However, I will put an end to that nonsense! I told her that I would bring you back at any cost and deliver the appropriate penalty. I hope you're ready!"

Marcia glanced around hoping she would find someone or something to get her mind off of Tanith. To her luck, she saw Kieran yelling at Oscar and swearing at his rival. A perfect excuse to ignore her.

"Oh! I just remembered I have to be somewhere! Somewhere really far away... Excuse me, ma'am! Yaaaaa!"

Before Tanith could name the punishment, Marcia was off like a rocket toward the axe knight and asking him to tell tall tales about him again. This annoyed Tanith to no end.

"Stop right there! You're not going to get away this time!" she yelled but it was already too late because she was absorbed into the conversation. If her suspicion was correct and Marcia left because of a hot guy she met, she would definitely kill her.

* * *

Not to long after invading Daein, the two Pegasus Knights crossed paths again. Tanith was going to chew Marcia out this time.

"Marcia!"

Marcia jumped back hearing her superior shout her name, "Eeeeeeek! D-Deputy Commander!"

Tanith was not amused, "What a disgraceful little scream! You should know how to behave in front of your former superior."

_You would scream too if someone shouted your name in the middle of the night in enemy territory._ Marcia thought to herself, "But...Deputy Commander... Are you still upset with me?"

"I certainly am! State your reason for deserting your duty as a Pegasus knight! You were never one to run away! Even during the most intense missions...You were no coward, Marcia. I've even seen some knights leave because of a silly romantic distraction... but not you."

Tanith's revelations was surprising but Marcia couldn't let her guard down. If she did, then she would never hear the end of it and would be forced to rejoin the Holy Guards and that wasn't going to happen.

"Well, if you must know... My brother went missing after he accrued a massive debt," she began explaining.

"Debt?"

"Yes. Men began coming to my barracks to collect their money instead of hunting down my brother. That's why I went to find him. I met Ike and his company during my search, and I joined after they saved me from a vicious band of boat monkeys. But I still didn't find my brother."

Tanith was speechless as Tanith continued.

"I figured that if I traveled with Ike, I'd eventually find my brother. That's why I'm still with them."

"I see... So he skipped town because of his debts. As your former superior officer, I do feel some sympathy for you."

Marcia's head shot up. Was she going to be forgiven for speaking most of the truth? "Then-"

"Nevertheless! You are still a deserter. It makes no difference why. You will still be punished once my mission is complete," Tanith stated in a firm tone.

Marcia's head slumped, "Awww... Come on! Have some mercy for a change!"

The pink haired Pegasus knight didn't hear the end of it for the rest of the night. She should have stayed where Rolf was to poke fun of his archery skills and ask him who the skilled archer that taught him to shoot arrows was.

* * *

The Daein capital was seized but the army had to go back to Crimea where King Ashnard awaited. Before the day they conquered the bridge, Marcia considered getting off the hook from her superior. She was certain that she would not rejoin the Holy Guards when the war was over so she had the right to be off the hook.

Tanith was having a rather amusing conversation with Oscar when the pink haired girl came along. Tanith looked annoyed when Oscar realized that the two had to be left alone before they could talk. Trying to start a conversation with the fearsome Falcon Knight though was tougher than expected so Marcia ended up rambling.

"So, you know... I was thinking... If possible... It would be great if you could overlook my punishment..."

"Punishing deserters to the harshest degree of the law has always been an iron rule. I cannot make a special exception for you."

It was useless to reason with Tanith. She was always adamant with everything but when she was, it made a lot of her soldiers not like her. Some soldiers did leave because of a romantic crush but the other half left because they couldn't tolerate their deputy commander any longer. Marcia wasn't on that list though. It was for a whole reason all together. At this point though, she sounded like she was on the same level as the deserters.

"Deputy Commander...Why do you have to be so mean?!" Marcia questioned. She was on the verge of losing her temper.

"Why am I mean!? Because you deserted, I had to--"

_This is bullshit._ Marcia thought to herself, "You were always like that. Unlike Commander Sigrun, you never once commended our unit. You think you understand us, but you don't. You're just heartless and frigid!"

She said it. She actually said what she thought about her superior. It felt really good to express her feelings.

Tanith looked taken back but this outburst would surely get the pink haired girl to join again, "Don't you get it? Why do you think I'm coming down on you so hard!?"

"Excuse me?"

"I wouldn't normally say this, but... I had high expectations for you, Marcia," the Falcon Knight mumbled. It almost came out in a whisper. Marcia thought that her superior was actually nervous but that wasn't the case, "I thought you could take the reigns and someday lead the Holy Guard."

It was Marcia's turn to be taken back, "What!? Where did that come from? Back in Bengion, you said nothing about any of this."

"Do you think I would say something like that on my own? I have no choice now. I'll offer counsel to the commander, and see to it that you have a place back on the Guard. If you come back, I might just forget all about your desertion."

Tanith always won her battles and this was another victory. Marcia looked ready to cry but she held back in front of her superior, "Deputy Commander... I...I appreciate it!"

That was all Marcia could get out. She could have gotten some more things out of that conversation that night but she was just speechless. The Great Demon was considering to overlook her desertions. What could go wrong?

* * *

What went wrong was the battle when Elincia decided to join the battlefield. It was great and all for the Princess of Crimea to take matters into her own hands but the fact that she had a Pegasus meant that Tanith wouldn't leave her alone. Marcia planned on telling the princess to stay far away from her superior but Tanith beat her to it.

"Well done! You've improved dramatically in a very short period of time," the deputy commander praised.

Tanith never praised anyone and that irritated the pink haired girl. Why couldn't she be praised like that?

"Do you think so?"

"I do not know how to lie or offer false praise. I am deputy commander of the apostle's bodyguards. If you were not destined for greater things, I would petition the apostle herself for your enlistment."

"Oh, thank you! I can't believe it myself. If not for your instruction, Tanith...This would not be possible."

"Training new recruits has long been my duty. And yet...I believe this is the first time anyone has been so appreciative. My other pupils commonly referred to me as the Great Demon. Isn't that so, Marcia?"

Marcia realized that Tanith's attention was all on her. If she said the wrong thing, she might change her mind about letting her off the hook, "Great Demon? Mutton chops, no! D-don't be silly! We all adored our sincere and devoted deputy commander. Great Demon. Pfff! More like Great...uh...Angel...Lady..."

It was so such a white lie that only Elincia fell for. Tanith couldn't help but laugh before turning her attention back to the princess of Crimea, "Ha! Sure. Seriously though, you've improved so much, Princess...Perhaps we should try something special..."

Marcia's eyes widened in horror, "What? N-not that! She's not ready for that! You're crazy!"

"Tanith, I... I'm not sure that I'm ready..." Elincia mumbled in a discouraged tone.

"Listen to me, Princess. The foes we are facing are Daein's elite troops, led by King Ashnard himself. How do you expect to fight them without at least one killing attack under your belt?"

Elincia had no answer. She was the type to spare anybody whether it was friend or foe, Beroc or Laguz.

"You do it, Deputy Commander, and we'll keep practicing. Right, Princess Elincia? _Come on. Side with me on this one. Maybe Tanith will stop her bitching if-_"

"I... I will try it."

"Whaaaaat?!"

"I want...to grow stronger. To reach that goal, I will do whatever it takes."

Elincia could be so honest without worrying of the consequences unlike her...

"Well spoken! Now then...to match your desire, I will fall back on the methods I used while training the apostle's bodyguards."

"All...right..."

"Oh, shit..." Marcia mumbled.

"Come, we have little time for niceties. Both of you, follow me! Now!!! Come on, maggots, do you want to live forever?!!!"

"Y-yes, ma'am!"

"Ugh... She really is a demon..."

The training was horrible. That's all Marcia had to say. The problem with the training program was that they had a little audience watching them for a few minutes before they went to do their thing.

* * *

After a long fought battle, Ashnard finally died by Ike's hand and Crimea had won the war. Everyone congratulated Ike before those who were not a Greil Mercenary leave. In the end, Tanith won the battle and got Marcia to rejoin the Holy Guards. The pink haired girl ended up taking her brother with her to make sure he wouldn't stalk up debts again but that probably wouldn't happen because he seemed to be fawning over Astrid.

It felt awkward for Marcia to be back as a Holy Guard after deserting them but she thought everything would be okay. She was let off the hook and Tanith seemed to be treated her nicer than the other Holy Guards. She couldn't help but feel special because of that.

She could not understand the special feeling though until it was too late.

A few months after the Mad King's War, Marcia decided that she would visit Tanith and ask her why she worked so hard to get her back to the Holy Guards.

Marcia reached the room where her superior resigned in and knocked on the door softly. It was unheard though. She almost knocked on the door again but she heard another voice in the room. She put her ear to the door and listen.

"Tanith please restrain yourself. This is not the time or place."

"Sigrun, I would stop myself but you're being seductive on purpose. Why would I stop?"

She heard a gasp.

"Tanith!"

Marcia felt her heart stop beating. What could her superiors be doing in their? She already knew but she didn't want to see the facts.

"Tanith, please!" she heard Sigrun beg, "It's bad enough that you recruited Marcia back."

Marcia was stunned. Sigrun sounded like she didn't want the pink hair girl to come back. Was it because...

"I had to bring her back. She is my responsibility."

_I'm just a responsibility? Nothing else?_ Marcia asked herself. Tears threatened to fall from her eyes.

"You know why I overlooked her departure was to prevent her from coming back. Sometimes I think you're too kind."

"But if we lose a fine warrior like her then Bengion will surely-"

"It's not about the fighting anymore. It's about you Tanith. I want you but that wretch is clouding your mind. Maybe if I joined the Mad King's War instead of watching over the Apostle, then you would have surely made up your mind instead of chasing someone that won't be yours."

"You're too cruel sometimes Sigrun..."

"I'll be cruel unless you make me yours."

With that said, the moaning and groaning continued. It disgusted Marcia greatly. This whole time she thought that Sigrun was the sweeter and more generous of the two turned out to be a manipulating whore!

Marcia found herself backing away from the door and storming off to a place far away from here.

This is where she is now. She has the resign paper again. This would be the second and final resign paper. She wasn't going back to Bengion after what she heard. She wasn't a tool used for battle. She was a human being like the rest of them yet that conversation made her look like a Laguz of some sort.

_It was never meant to be._ Marcia told herself as she left the letter of resigning where she left the first one which was in her room. She took one last glance at her room before leaving.

* * *

Why does it have to rain today? Marcia asked herself as she flew her Pegasus to the place where Astrid lived. It was indeed a big mansion but Astrid stated that she would be ready to move to Crimea in a few more days. Her stupid brother decided to follow where the money went and that was to Crimea as well.

Marklov's sister's appearance at the mansion was a surprise to him. He thought that she was going to chew him out about leaving with someone as calm and dedicated as Astrid but he was mistaken when he saw the miserable look his sister had.

"Hey Marcia, what happened to you? You look like someone close to you died."

It was hard for Marklov not to be concerned especially when his sister hugged him tightly which she never did.

"Let me go to Crimea with you guys..." Marcia croaked out. She was crying and Marklov had no idea how to comfort her.

"Are you sure? You'll living the life of luxury being a Holy Guard again."

"Please, I can't stand that place anymore! Everyone there is a liar!"

"Liar? I thought Tanith was..."

Marcia broke down at the mention of her superior's name. Marklov had no idea how to cheer her up. Luckily for him, Astrid came out asking what was wrong.

"I-I don't know what's wrong with my sister," Marklov exclaimed.

Astrid took one look at Marcia. She realized she had no idea what was wrong with her either, but if they stayed in the rain any longer, they might catch a cold. The bow knight allowed the two to come inside.

For the first time, Marklov acted kind toward his sister. He dried her off and tried his best to cheer her up.

"Now please tell me what happened and maybe I can help," Marcia's brother told her.

Marcia couldn't stop crying though, "Tanith and Sigrun...-hic- together..."

Marklov tried his best to register what his sister told her. Apparently, he found out that his sister was a lesbian and that she was in love with Tanith who happened to be together with Sigrun who overlooked her departure because she didn't want her to come back and interfere with their relationship. Marklov had no idea how to solve this though. He was no women and had no understanding of what it was like to love the same sex must less fall in love. Astrid was the same to so neither could help her at the moment. The only hope they had was to leave for Crimea as soon as possible and ask Elincia or someone their for help.

"I'm sorry I can't be a good brother to you," Marklov began, "But take my advice and never speak to either of them again. I think it will cause you more pain and seeing you in this miserable state is something I can't bare."

Marcia tried to smile but that was impossible. She was too heartbroken to take in the fact that her brother wasn't being a greedy bastard at that moment.

It was settled that they would try to leave for Crimea tomorrow morning.

* * *

"MARCIA! WHERE ARE YOU?!" Tanith called out, "IF YOU DON'T COME OUT, I'LL PUNISH YOU!"

Tanith groaned when she got no response. She was getting irritated with the pink haired girl not responding to her. Who did she think she was?

In the end, it led to Tanith barging into Marcia's room expecting to see her still asleep on her bed. To her surprise, the room was surprisingly empty with only a letter on the bed. She recognized the letter instantly and mumbled a string of curse words.

"Do you seriously think I'm playing with you? You ungrateful wretch..."

She went over to the letter and tore it open. What was going to be the excuse this time? When she let the letter though, she only frowned.

_I have to clear up this misunderstanding._

* * *

Marcia didn't get a good sleep that night. Even with her brother by her side which was rather unusual, she should have at least been able to have good dreams. The dreams she had though were just repeating those words over and over again and being forced to watch Tanith fuck Sigrun to know end.

"Don't worry Marcia, we'll leaving this terrible place today, so get ready," her brother told her in a reassuring tone.

"...Thank you Marklov..."

"Don't mention it. You're the only family I have left, so if something were to happen to you..."

Marklov didn't finish as Astrid called for him. He grinned as he left the room. Marcia couldn't help but laugh. That whole day he could have been gambling and taking money from Astrid, he ended up spending time with her.

He's so sweet sometimes. Marcia thought to himself as she got out of the bed. Today was the day she would forget about the Holy Guards and start anew.

That's what she wanted to do. She packed everything from the room and proceeded to leave with Marklov and Astrid. The bow knight forgot something in her room though and ran back into the mansion. The sword knight decided to follow her. The Pegasus Knight decided to stay outside.

That was a bad idea because Tanith spotted her outside. She could recognize the pink hair from anywhere. Marcia cursed her luck and decided to go back inside after all but the minute Tanith landed did she hear those words.

"Come back to the Holy Guards Marcia."

"It won't work," Marcia said in a bitter tone, "You didn't care about me. You just wanted to look good and hurt me more when I got back."

"Marcia, you know that's not true. What you heard was a-"

"Misunderstanding? Please! I heard you fucking Commander Sigrun. You both enjoyed it so much. I wonder if you would enjoy it if I was in Sigrun's place. She seemed to really want me out of your life so I'm doing her a damn favor."

As Marcia continue to shout, Tanith walked over to the Pegasus Knight. What surprised the younger of the two was that Tanith grabbed her arm with one arm and pulled her toward her.

"What are you-"

Marcia didn't finish. She felt the other hand at her chin being lifted up. She felt a tongue in her mouth. That moment, she wanted this but...

"I love you Marcia," Tanith mumbled after she broke the kiss, "And I want you to stay a Holy Guard forever."

It was too good to be true. Marcia should have believed her but her heart was telling her that it wanted no more heartbreaks. The heart won over the desire.

"Get away from me!" she cried out as she used her power to push her superior away, "You are noting but a liar!"

Tanith was stunned, "Marcia, you know that that isn't true. Why do you think I worked so hard to get you back?"

"Shut up! I want nothing to do with you anymore! I'll join the Crimean Knights!"

"You can't be serious Marcia. You have everything here. Why would you want to go to Crimea?"

"I'd go anywhere to get away from a liar!"

"Marcia..."

"Well, we're ready now Marcia so-"

Marklov stumbled upon the scene and froze. He shouldn't be there but he had to get his sister out of here.

"Marcia, get your Pegasus ready. We're moving out."

The pink haired girl turned to her brother and nodded her head. She went over to her Pegasus as Tanith tried to stop her but Marklov decided that he should stand up for his sister for a change.

"You may be her superior but from what I've seen, you've done enough to hurt her. I would appreciate if you didn't speak to my sister again."

Tanith wanted to use her authority to get back at him but doing that would mean that she lost the war for the first time. She said nothing in the end.

Astrid came out and got on her horse. Marklov did the same. Marcia finally got on her Pegasus and flew off. Astrid and Marklov followed her. Tanith was left behind but didn't care. It was too late for Marcia to change her mind.

_In the end I am a liar..._ Tanith thought to herself as she got on Pegasus and flew back to the Holy Guards.

* * *

Marcia was indeed greatly for her brother standing up for her. Because of him, she was able to move on. All three of them became a Crimean Knight under the orders of Geoffrey and served Queen Elincia.

Here in Crimea, she was able to forget the Holy Guards, Sigrun and Tanith. She thought she might be able to deal with it.

But three years later, she would have to cross paths with the Holy Guards. It was ugly fate indeed.

* * *

**Me: Done with 4961 words.**

**Yohko: What were you trying to accomplish?**

**Me: This is for my friend Chris. He asked me if I could write yuri and I told him I can sense I'm not disgusted by it. But I swear, if I was this close to adding Ike/Soren in it. Yeah...I swear everyone is OOC and that support conversations are not mine. I tweaked it a little to make it sound like Marcia bitches about Tanith sometimes. I bet she would if Fire Emblem was a rated M game for the intense language. But this is for the guys. Please review. I need to work on a yaoi story now. Ja ne!**


End file.
